


JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019

by moist_rosebud



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drowning, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_rosebud/pseuds/moist_rosebud
Summary: Marco saves a drowning Jean.Happy gay ending though!
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carter514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter514/gifts).



Gift for [Carter514](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter514)! Hope you like it! c:

First time drawing something underwater oof  
It was a fun challenge though~

Happy holidays! c:

**Author's Note:**

> oof I miss the jeanmarco fandom.... :')


End file.
